


Strikingly Tender

by HakeberHooligan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/pseuds/HakeberHooligan
Summary: Peter comes home after an exhausting day to find his sub, Stiles, upset and waiting for him. Peter does what he can to settle his boy.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Chris Argent (background), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253





	Strikingly Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here's a short little ficlet that's been racing around my brain all day. I wanted to get one last thing posted before the end of the year, so it worked out. It's inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://hakeberhooligan.tumblr.com/post/189929745992) that I happened by yesterday. Enjoy and Happy New Year!

Peter turns around and closes the front door behind him, resting his head against the wood with a heavy sigh. He momentarily lets his weariness wash over him before standing straight and composing himself. Work had been… unpleasant, to say the least, and it’s only Wednesday. Thinking of dragging himself through two more days in that office leaves him feeling drained.

He heads towards the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and loosening the knot in his tie along the way. He’s due for a long, hot shower to wash away the stresses of the day.

He walks into his room and stops in his tracks when he finds his sub, Stiles, kneeling on the floor in nadu pose, wearing nothing but his boxers. There’s dried tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes are red and puffy.

“Sweetheart?” Peter asks softly, immediately worried. How long has Stiles been here, waiting for Peter to come home? He was late leaving the office and hit traffic on the way, adding an extra thirty and fifteen minutes respectively. They also weren’t due to see each other until Friday evening.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” His voice cracks when he speaks. Peter would love nothing more than to sweep Stiles up in his arms and hold him tight, but Stiles is in clear submissive pose and that tells Peter that maybe he doesn’t want soft touches and comfort.

“I’ve had a bad day, Sir… a very bad day,” Stiles continues, keeping his eyes downcast. Before Peter can ask, he adds, “I don’t want to talk about it, Sir.”

“That’s fine, Sweetheart.” Peter replies, slowly falling into their scene. He stands a little straighter, undoes his wrist cuffs and rolls up his sleeves. He’s exhausted, but he can clearly see that Stiles is hurting. He doesn’t know what’s got him so upset, but that’s besides the point. His partner needs him, and he’s going to provide. “What does my pet need?”

“I need it to be only us,” Stiles has always been severely direct with what he’s wanted; it’s one of the many things that Peter loves about him. “I need the world to go away. Make my mind quiet. Make me fly, Sir. Please.”

Peter crouches down in front of Stiles and hooks a knuckle underneath his chin, tilting his head until Stiles looks him in the eye. He can see the pain and suffering in his gaze, and Peter’s heart clenches for his darling boy. He doesn’t let it show, though. What Stiles needs right now is hard edges and unyielding rules.

“After we’re done, we’re going to take a bath and talk,” Peter says in a tone that brokers no argument.

He sees the shift in Stiles’ demeanor, the way the tension leaves his shoulders and the small sigh of relief that leaves his lips.

“Yes, Sir.” He says in an even voice.

Peter stands, and Stiles’ eyes follow him raptly, his body still in pose. Peter hasn’t yet given him permission to move.

Peter makes a show of undoing his belt and pulling it through the loops. He doesn't miss the way that Stiles’ lips slightly part, the way his pupils dilate.

“I’m not going to be gentle,” Peter states.

He watches Stiles’ adam’s apple bob when he swallows thickly.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re going to get onto the bed on your hands and knees and I’m going to spank you with my belt until you forget. I think we’ll count down from thirty.” He pauses for a second, giving Stiles the chance to object. He doesn’t. “You can get onto the bed now.”

Stiles is quick to oblige, a  _ thank you Sir _ on his lips as he stumbles to the bed - his joints probably ache from holding position for so long - and assumes the position as he was told. Peter stands next to the bed beside him, running a hand over his back. Stiles shivers at the touch, but otherwise doesn’t react.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes sir.”

Peter knows that he’s going to have to have a long talk with his own Dom about today, make sure he did the right thing given the situation. All Stiles sees of Peter is unshakable confidence and cool collection, but the truth is he’s still new to being the one in charge. He’ll seek counsel tomorrow, and Chris will help him better himself.

But for now, he has a job to do. And that job is soothing his boy and giving him the release he needs.

The first crack of the belt settles something in both of them, and both men fall into a rhythm that only they know.


End file.
